


gigantomachy

by orphan_account



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Past Loki/Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, sigyn kind of a bitch?, sigyn loved loki a lot, sigyn plotting, so did thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sigyn and Thor after Loki's death in IW.Kind of a halfway between norse myth and marvel. Kind of weird at the end? But wanted it to fit with the song by Cake Bake Betty. (Song has same name as title, it's really good)





	gigantomachy

She found him in the garden.  
“Thor.” Sigyn says, sitting down on a bench, watching the butterflies. He sits on his heels, staring at the snake. He doesn’t answer. She thinks she hears him murmuring to it, the snake. Green and small like a small needle in the grass. Her gaze softens, “Thor.”  
“Yes.” He doesn’t take his eyes off the serpent.  
“He’s not coming back.” The words knife her, in the throat. She thinks he feels it too. “He’s dead.”  
-  
It has been weeks, the gods and goddesses of Asgard breath a collective sigh of relief. He really isn’t coming back. They try to comfort Sigyn but she knows that they doesn’t really mean it.  
Who in their right mind would miss him?  
Thor spends his time in the garden talking to the snakes. Crouching on his heels, huge shoulders bunching up in frustration. He smiles testily, sighs. One finger touches the serpent’s small head. “It’s alright Loki, whenever you’re ready, feel free.”  
Sigyn thinks he’s in shock, and feels very sorry for him.  
-  
It is raining, thunder booms. Sigyn runs to the garden and finds him sobbing under a tree, huge fists balled and held up to his chest.  
Sigyn, the goddess of comfort, puts her arms around him. “It’s okay, it’s alright.” She intones, “He’s gone, he’s gone.”  
She suddenly wants to cry.  
“Do you-?” She sniffs, “want anything?”  
He pulls himself together long enough to say that he could use a drink.  
-  
“I loved him.” Thor says, staring at the empty mug in front of him. It’s been empty five times in the last hour. She watches him tremble, big golden shoulders and hands and scared eyes.  
“I did too.” She offers. “We both did.”  
Thor stares hard at the table, “I never told him.” He shakes his head, bites his lip, “I should of. Damnit.”  
Voice breaking.  
What else can she say?  
-  
Sigyn falls asleep at the table and has a horrible dream that he is there. Him laughing and green eyed and not dead at all, and she running to him and holding him. As soon as she reaches him however, he starts to crumble. Bones are all she holds now, clutched to her heart and as she stares, through tears, she starts to disappear with him.  
She hears his voice, she clutches at the bones.  
-  
She shakes herself awake and sits shivering in the chair, hands on the tabletop. Thor is half asleep, head tucked to his chest, arms around himself. His eyes are half open, blue, a little wild from crying and grief.  
“Sigyn.” He slurs, lost looking.  
Sigyn takes a breath and calms herself. Soft, slow, in through nose, out through mouth. “Are you feeling better?”  
He nods slowly, haltingly. Sigyn gets up and pulls another log onto the fire. Dying embers flout up the chimney.  
“Do you have dreams about him?” He rumbles, words melding.  
She answers shortly, “Yes.” It takes one big swallow to loose the rock blocking her throat.  
Behind her, the chair creaks and his stand up unsteadily. She turns around and he stands there swaying slightly, blinking. He clears his throat, “Can I stay here for tonight?” He won’t look at her.  
Suddenly, Sigyn is a-where of how tall and how much weight he has on her, and feels very small. The whole room feels smaller.  
Delusions of grandeur, she knows. What reason has he?  
Resolve strengthened.  
Sigyn walks to him and puts her hand on his shoulder, having to look all the way up. He’s very drunk, by a god’s tall standard even, and when she moves to guide him to the guest room he just, leans forward.  
He smells like mead and ozone, his lips reek of it, his beard scratches her chin.  
Sigyn tries to move and finds that she can’t, and.  
his sobs against her mouth.  
He grabs her arm.  
-  
Sigyn has heard of Thor and his temper and his ideas and his drunken escapades and she knows, knows for one white hot second that he is going to kill her.  
The one reminder of Loki and his fate, the one that held the bowl in the cave and whispered her vengeance in his ear.  
He knows.  
-  
The rain and the thunder and the cold wind, the lightning, his hand bruises her and he slips in the mud and drags her to the riverbed.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He murmurs, holding her down, water clogging her ears, but he’s not. His eyes are like fire.  
Sigyn thinks back, all those years in the cave, arms aching, whispering to her husband, his green eyes fastened on the snake’s dripping fangs.  
Goddess of anguish, “We will make them pay husband, we will kill all of them for what they have down to you, I will make them pay.”  
Sigyn wonders dimly if she could possibly grab Thor’s neck, squeeze his breath out now, instead of when he was asleep like she planned.  
She hears Loki calling to her, on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> gets a little dark at the end, might be a little out of character for Thor and Sigyn both, but I don't know, it's a AU.


End file.
